


"I'm not gay!"

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, References to Dean/Other(s), Shipper!Sam, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Sam wonders why his brother Dean doesn't just walk over there and ask out Castiel.  It's obvious they like each other.  Then Sam stumbles upon the real reason Dean's been holding back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for the [January Supernatural Prompt Challenge](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/154124576386/for-a-guy) \- the theme was **emotions** and my prompt was **indignation**
> 
> some of you who read my work regularly might have noticed i'm not posting as much to ao3 right now. first let me assure you that i'm still around and writing (check out my [emoji ficlets](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/152571331381/masterpost-emoji-ficlets) and [prompt fills](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/154593704085/masterpost-prompt-fills) on tumblr if you're looking for more - i try to post a new ficlet every day or so). it's just that the cas big bang story i'm working on has stolen a good portion of my writing time lately. but that just means you'll have something to look forward to come april when posting starts :) 
> 
> as always, feel free to come visit me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

“Why don’t you just ask him out already?”

Dean’s head snaps around so fast, Sam worries his older brother’s going to give himself whiplash.  “Wh-what?” he stutters.  That’s Dean, eloquent as always.

“Him.”  He points across the cafeteria to where Castiel sits with his friends.  “Castiel.  Why don’t you ask him out?”

His older brother’s eyes flit across the room to Castiel as his face goes beet red.  After far too long of a time, Dean turns away from the other boy and hisses to Sam, “Would you _shut up_?”  He even stomps on his brother’s foot under the table for good measure.  “What makes you think I even _want_ to ask Castiel out, huh?”

Never one to be a pushover, Sam first kicks his brother before giving him a _look_.  The look that says _Are you fucking kidding me?_  (Well, actually, since Sam’s only a freshman and really took it to heart when their dad reamed him out for calling out _shit!_ that one time during Thanksgiving dinner, it’s a look that says _Are you fudging kidding me?_ )

And Dean, despite his obvious discomfort with the topic at hand, seems cowed by the look and everything it implies.  Because right before Sam called Dean out, Dean was watching Castiel in a way that can only be described as _longingly_.  It was as cliché as every chick flick ever.  And Dean apparently _knows_ he did it, because he fidgets uncomfortably in his seat.

“I’m not going to ask Cas...tiel out.”  The way Dean awkwardly moves from nickname to full name is actually kind of hilarious, but Sam doesn’t say anything about it.  They’re about to have a Moment™ and he doesn’t want to force his brother to get more defensive than they already are.

“Dean, it’s okay.”  He considers reaching over the table to put a hand over Dean’s.  It’s something their Aunt Ellen would do, but Sam chickens out (it feels like a little _too_ much, y’know?) and instead lets it fall awkwardly to his lap.  “I don’t care if you’re gay, and I don’t think Dad or Uncle Bobby or anyone would either-”

“I’m not gay!” Dean cries indignantly, looking at Sam like he’s grown a second head.

A few kids at nearby tables turn to stare at them, raising their eyebrows in question but otherwise ignoring them.  Even once everyone’s attention back on their own meals, Sam feels somewhat embarrassed and can see the hostility growing on his brother’s face.

“It’s okay Dean. I _know_.”

“Oh, you know, do you?” Dean asks, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.  “What exactly makes you think I’m gay?”

“I mean, there’s a lot of things?  Like when you stare at boys like you just wanna kiss them.”  He starts counting off on his fingers as he goes, listing all the examples he can think of.  “There’s Doctor Sexy and Han Solo and Gunner Lawless and Aaron Bass back in elementary school and the waiter at the diner a few weeks ago and now Castiel and-”

“Okay, enough,” Dean says, waving a hand to stop the list of guys.  His earlier anger’s gone, replaced with amusement.  Which doesn’t make any sense as far as Sam’s concerned, but he patiently waits to hear Dean’s rebuttal.  “What about Princess Leia?  Or Sarah Connor?  Or Emma Stone?  Or Margot Robbie?  Or Cassie Robinson back in middle school?  I got enough there or you want me to come up with some more?”

Sam’s head feels like it’s going to explode.  He’d been so confident about this whole thing.  Always wondered about Dean and his “man crushes” as he called them, and then with all the staring at Castiel lately, the final piece had fallen into place.  Except apparently not, because yeah, Dean definitely gushed about all of those girls.  For every time Dean’d sighed wistfully about Han Solo, there was a time he’d gushed over Princess leia.  

“What’s the matter, Sammy?” Dean asks while leaning over to pat him on the head.  “I break your little brain?”

“Quit it!” he automatically replies, pulling away from Dean’s hand.  “So… you’re not gay?”  

Dean laughs and shakes his head, stuffing a couple fries in his mouth.  “Nope.”

“But… you _do_ like boys.”

He’s a little more self-conscious this time when he dismissively rolls his eyes.  “Only the hot ones.”

“So you like girls… and you like boys…” Sam says slowly, trying to piece it together.  Dean looks at him expectantly.  The poor kid tries and tries but can’t seem to come up with an answer.  “I don’t get it.  What _are_ you then?’

“I’m bi.  Bisexual.  It means exactly that.  I like guys, I like girls, and I’ve kissed both.”  More of his early fidgeting comes back.  “But I’m also still your big brother, that hasn’t changed or anything, right?  We’re still good…?”

Sam startles a bit.  “Yeah, of course.  Why wouldn’t we be?”

The relief is palpable as Dean takes a deep breath.  For all his bravado, Dean was clearly worried about Sam’s reaction.  “I dunno, man.  Some people just… don’t take it well.  I mean, Lisa pretty much dumped me when she found my... “  He coughs awkwardly and redirects his sentence.  “... when she found _out_ about me.”

“Dean,” Sam deadpans.  “I was encouraging you to ask out a boy back when I thought you were gay.  Why would I care if you were bisexual?”

His brother shrugs and tries to suppress a grin.  “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“But hey, now that I know you’re definitely into guys and I already knew you were totally into Castiel,” (Dean grows pale at the mention of the other boy, eyes unconsciously darting over to steal another glance) “why haven’t you asked him out?”

A pained look crosses Dean’s face and he turns to Sam, seeming utterly pathetic and more insecure than Sam’s ever seen.  It worries him.

“Because, Sammy.  It’s _Cas_.  He’s so hot and smart and nice and gets straight A’s and does all these clubs and has all these friends and is so put together and I’m…”  He gestures down at himself.  At their dad’s old leather jacket and his faded clothes and shoes that are maybe a half size too small and covered in scuff marks.  “I’m nobody.”

Dean never much brought it up, be he was deeply insecure about their lack of funds.  Ever since he was old enough, Dean’d been working and saving up for Sam to go to college.  It also isn’t a secret that Dean puts off an air of self-assurance, but he’s terrible at asking for or accepting anything he feels he doesn’t deserve.  Money, help, compliments, you name it.  

And until this moment, Sam figured it kinda sucked but that Dean would grow out of it.  Not like it was holding him back from anything.  But now he might not ask out a boy he liked because he didn’t feel like he was good enough.

As though Castiel doesn’t return the adoring looks and smile shyly at Dean.  As if Castiel himself isn’t as far gone on Dean as Dean is on him.  

It really pisses off Sam that his brother would think so little of himself, and some of that must show when he snaps, “I mean, you _are_ pretty stupid.”  

“Hey!” Dean protests.

“You _must_ be stupid if you’re not going to ask Castiel out.  You’ve never let it stop you before.”

“Well, Cas is better than anyone else I’ve dated before.”

“Well,” Sam says, leaning over and doing his best obnoxious little brother impression.  “Maybe you should let Castiel decide for himself if you’re worth the trouble.  If he’s so smart and awesome, and he decides he likes you anyway, maybe there’s a reason.”

Dean’s mouth opens and closes a few times as he processes that.  Then he buries his face in his hands, mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like _You’re right_.  After a few minutes of groaning and psyching himself up, Dean stands up from the table with such force his chair slides a good two feet away from him.  

“I’m gonna do it,” he says.  “I’m gonna ask the hot guy out.  And he’s gonna say yes and I’m gonna take him out for burgers and milkshakes and hold his hand and kiss him when I drop him off.  Yep.  That’s what I’m going to do.”

And then he just stands there.

“Uh.  Okay, that’s great Dean.  But when…?”

“Oh.”  Dean blushes.  “Right, I should uh… Go over there.”  After mustering up his courage one more time, he dramatically walks over to where Castiel’s sitting.  

Sam watches excitedly as the two talk.  He knows the exact second when Dean asks Castiel out, because even from here Sam can see Castiel’s face light up.  They exchange numbers before waving goodbye to each other.  Then Dean walks back over and more or less collapses in his seat.

“Did that really just happen?” asks Dean in a daze.

“Yep.  What’d he say?”

“We’re going out Friday night.”  He looks at his brother with total disbelief.  “He said _yes_. He actually said yes.”

“Told you.”  Sam grins smugly as he finishes up Dean’s fries.  His brother doesn’t even protest.  “You can thank me later.  Just remember to include me in your wedding vows or something.”

That snaps Dean out of it and he punches Sam’s bicep.  “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Thanks though.”

“No problem.”

 

**Bonus Scene:**

“Now, since apparently I owe you one, how’s your love life going?”

The blood drains from Sam’s face and he almost spills ketchup all over himself.  “It’s fine,” he squeaks.  Dean smiles predatorily as he stares around the crowded cafeteria.  “Seriously, it’s fine!  I don’t need help!”

“How about-”

Sam is forever grateful that the bell rings then as he jumps to his feet and grabs his stuff.  “This was fun Dean, have fun on your date, bye!”

“Aw c’mon Sammy!  Let me help you find love!” Dean shouts after him, cackling.

Sam’s created a monster.

 


End file.
